marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion
|home = New York City |membership = Sinister Six |occupation = Gun for hire |height = 6'3" |weight = 220 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = * Enhanced strength, speed, endurance and agility * Scorpion-like armor has a cybernetic tail and a venomous stinger * Ability to scale walls |voice actor = Jason Spisak |original appearance = MacDonald Gargan (Earth-616) }} MacDonald "Mac" Gargan, also known by his alias Scorpion, is an antagonist in Marvel's Spider-Man. A mercenary in a high-tech suit, Scorpion is recruited by Doctor Octopus to form the Sinister Six upon his escape from the Raft. He is voiced by Jason Spisak, who reprises his role as the Scorpion from the 2017 Spider-Man animated TV series. History Early history Mac Gargan was born in Yonkers, New York on June 3, 1983. He was turned into the deadly mecha-criminal Scorpion by an experiment bankrolled by J. Jonah Jameson. As Scorpion, he would go on to become wanted for multiple counts of criminal activity, including attempted murder, first-degree murder, robbery, and kidnapping. Scorpion was one of the earlier supervillains to clash with Spider-Man, who would eventually take him down. After his defeat, the venom-tipped supervillain was apprehended by police and shipped off to the Raft supermax prison. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' After being safely behind bars at the Raft for the last few years, Scorpion is freed by Doctor Octopus to renew his heated rivalry with Spider-Man. In exchange for the promise of a cleaned criminal record and paying off his financial debts, he agrees to strike down Spider-Man once and for all. After his escape, Scorpion serves as a lure for Spider-Man, under the guise of poisoning the city's water supply. When Spider-Man arrives, Scorpion gets the drop on him, injecting a poison into him that causes vivid hallucinations. Spider-Man is forced to waste valuable time in tracking down the ingredients for an antivenom while the city is further taken hostage by the Sinister Six. Scorpion helps Rhino in his task to ascertain the supply routes for Oscorp, then later shows up in the fight Rhino has with Spider-Man. The fight is a close one, but Scorpion cannot keep his mouth shut, taunting Rhino for his supposed shortcomings and inability to take Spider-Man down. Rhino charges, driving them both into a shipping container, and Spider-Man seals them inside with his webbing. Characteristics Scorpion is sadistic and suave, having no qualms about torturing or killing his enemies. Most of his appearance is hidden underneath his armored suit, with only his mouth being visible. The suit itself is primarily dark green with a black underskin, with vermilion optic lenses. The Scorpion suit has three fingers on each hand, two claws on each foot, and a long extensible tail which serves as Scorpion's main weapon. Scorpion possesses enhanced strength, seemingly slightly inferior to Spider-Man's, a higher resilience to pain and injury than that of an average human, and is capable of moving and running at speeds sufficient enough to catch even the web-slinging Spider-Man by surprise. He wears a full-body battle suit that possesses claws, a cybernetically-controlled mechanical tail, and a poisonous stinger (like his namesake). The claws allow him to scale any surface while the tail can be used as a blunt weapon. His stinger contains a lethal toxin that can be injected or hurled as a projectile at victims. Original appearance Scorpion was one of the members of the Sinister Six. The character was introduced in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #19 (December 1964). References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Bosses